


The First Time I met Mr. Tiny

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff, Love, M/M, Masturbation, So tiny!, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: The beginning! How Negan and Mr. Tiny united. Or rather how Negan and Daryl came together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazstiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazstiz/gifts).



> As usual I apologize for my inappropriate mind. I also apologize to crazstiz because I feel this should be funnier and turned out a tad too sappy.

Negan took a sip of his scotch and put the glass down. Daryl would be home soon and he would surprise him with their one year anniversary. He didn't know if Daryl was even aware of it but he was, yes siree ever since he discovered Daryl's micro burrito it had been on.

One and a half years ago:

Daryl got out of the shower, he waited until everyone left because he didn't want them seeing his sad excuse of a dick. He tried to push off showers until the stink was too bad for even his own nose but Negan usually made an order before it got that bad. After the fire in which he heard screaming and crying he expected a death much like his mothers. Instead Negan ran up and scooped him into his arms and ran out.

Hill Top had started the fire and Rick was angry but relieved when he found out Daryl was unharmed. The battle waged on but after the day of the fire Negan never put him back in his cell. He was fed property and taken care of and Negan would grin at him. Negan never made him build weapons to hurt his family or fight in the battle. His job was to clean and occasionally bring Negan a meal that he dared not to poison.

The battle ended and he saw Negan's remorse, the grief at loved taken that were his own and everyone else's. Communities including The Sanctuary had to be rebuilt and his living situation didn't have to be made that day. 

Negan accepted his silence as well as stinky clothes and mumbled awkwardness. One night he had a nightmare about his pa and of course Negan was the one to wake him up. He was asked if he wanted to talk about it and he said no. His answer was accepted and Negan asked him to come with him to his room.

He never knew if the invitation to play cards and drink expensive rare whiskey was a way for Negan to get distract him or if the man was just bored. All he knew was that it was easier with Negan and playing games by candle light in Negan's dark room was okay. The next two days of silence and only yes and no’s as he cleaned were accepted. When Rick came for trade this time and asked to talk to Daryl he was led to him. It seeped in then that he was no longer a prisoner but a civilian.

“Come home with me.” 

Rick's request caught him off guard so much he barely cut himself off from objecting with hostility. He knew The Sanctuary was now his home. 

“I can't Rick. I know you don't get it but I'm better here. I don't feel guilty being me.”

“Daryl we all love you. There shouldn't be any guilt because we all accept you.”

Daryl knew that but here he could breath. Come home blood soaked from killing a deer when there's no shortage of food and still get a non judging clap on his back for his contribution. The Saviors were all outcasts in various ways and he was accepted by them all.

“I can't. I'm good here.”

Rick looked up and saw piercing blues meet his head on. No nail biting or stringy hair covering his eyes. Daryl didn't look at the ground as he spoke his wishes and he did much cleaner. Rick realized Daryl was happy in a way he had never been before and that is all he ever wanted for his friend.

So he smiled and pulled Daryl into a hug that he also realized was more comfortable now. “Okay Daryl that's fine. You're my best friend and I love you. Know you always have a home and a best friend at Alexandria.

Rick smiled in bittersweet relief as he saw his friend smile in the rearview mirror as he drove away. Daryl Dixon would never live under his roof again but that was fine because things were changing and for the better.

Six months later:

Two weeks later his job had been added to. He has shifts to hunt, fix cars, and still clean. Negan joined him one day to learn to skin. The leader was impressed with his skills and asked how old he was when he learned.

“I was five. I had to eat.”

He didn't mean to say the last part, it slipped out.

Negan made the next cut pulling back the skin on the fox with precision.

“He beat you bad huh?”

It didn't come with pity or judgement.

“Doesn't matter now.” Was Daryl's only admission.

“Know if he's dead?”

“Yeah he died before all this shit.”

“How?”

Daryl wondered why he gave a shit but answered. “Heart attack.”

“Good. Well maybe bad. If I could find the fucker I would kill him real fucking slow. Keep him around for years and let him know some excruciating pain.”

Negan said it cooly cutting pieces of meat up mimicking Daryl's actions. Hearing it said as a statement, Negan's eyes not once softening made him tingle within but he thought of his little beenie weenie and knew anything else was impossible. Negan offered him a cigarette after their hard work and he accepted, that was all he would ever be offered by the man.

“Good job Daryl. Take a shower tonight.”

That night he waited until everyone left and washed quickly. The hot water felt good, dirt and blood swirling down the drain and he looked at his pork sticker, he measured it once. Hard. At full mass he was just at three inches. He was horny but seeing the sad little thing made him soften and the urge to punch the shower wall at his softening and now even smaller dick was great. He would sleep off his anger like usual.

The door opened too quickly and he had no time to run and get a towel before Negan came in wearing only a towel and carrying a robe and bodywash. Negan looked him in the eyes before scanning down to his dick. He blushed and it was too late but he covered his smallness with one hand. It was sufficiently covered but he placed his other hand on top not knowing what else else to do.

“Well shit Daryl! It doesn't look like you need two hands to cover that up!”

Daryl went to get a towel but Negan wrapped a hand around his elbow.

“What's the hurry Daryl? You still have soap In your hair.” 

“Waters cold.” He lied.

Negan pulled him to the stall and turned it back on.

“Feels fucking hot to me which is why I'm here. My showers cold. Wash that hair.”

Negan turned on a shower head a few down and started to sing as Daryl crowded to the wall to hide his sad little todger. He was now clean and went to leave but Negan turned, his proud dick on full display. Why couldn't Daryl have that? Because he was payethic in every way his dad's voice reminded him.

“Stay Daryl. Keep me company.”

Always having trouble saying no he wrapped up in his towel and stared at the handsome man even when he bent down to get his fallen soap. “I can't believe I dropped the soap! That's fucking rule number one!”

Negan finally finished, the man enjoyed long showers. Shiny droplets of water cascaded down his toned and tan body and Daryl supressd a lip bite as his dick stiffened though no one would ever notice. ‘At least being small has its perks.’ He thought with self loathing.

“See something you like Daryl?”

He blushed and Negan leaned into him, their naked chests flushing together. 

“Because I DEFINITELY see something I like.”

Daryl huffed knowing it was a lie. He only showed it to one person and that was a good friend turned boyfriend and when he saw it that was the end of them. He never tried again to have something, anything.

“Sure!” He spat hatefully.

“Shh. I don't lie.”

Negan didn't but there was a first for everything. 

“Let me see it.”

Negan touched his covered groin feeling nothing. He was hitting the mark but wasn't sure.

“There! You had your fun groping the freak! Go tell all your friends I have a small dick!”

“Daryl.”

He went to turn but Negan grabbed his shoulder and he went to punch him but Negan caught his fist. 

“Now now I like it when my kittens are feisty but not the face!”

Daryl wanted to cry. He didn't know his intentions and all he wanted to do is run and hide like he always did in these kind of situations.

“I could make you feel real good Daryl if you let me. You're calmer now but a real good fucking could help you more.”

Negan was closing in on him, his bath gel hitting his nostrils.

Daryl shivered when his towel was dropped to the floor.

Negan whistled. “Now that's a pretty sight.”

Daryl had a heated reply but it died on his lips when Negan tugged on his ‘lil wee wee.

“Oh shit Daryl. This is you hard?” Negan groaned. “Beautiful.” He whispered in his ear.

Negan tugged his chin up and he looked into mocha seeing a look he never saw before. Heated with pure lust.

“Come on let me get a taste of your little cocktail.”

Daryl shoved him feeling picked on.

“Darling don't be like that. I want a nibble and I definitely don't go for any random dick but yours? It looks divine.”

Daryl moaned at fingers working his length. A few times Negan stalled, his hand slipping right off.

‘Damn it Negan. It's the tiniest pogo stick you've ever seen but do it right. Own his tiny little thang. Make him beg for you.’

Negan gave himself a internal pep talk and tried harder to grip onto what could barely be held. His fingers still slipped by the laws of nature but he had improved.

Daryl smallness hardly dripped but seeing a slight sheen of precum leak onto a itty bitty slit turned Negan on even more.

Daryl shuddered when Negan fell to his knees and licked up his shaft and with no effort swallowed him whole. 

Negan had sucked cock only three times in his life but it was surreal this time. His jaw didn't hurt and he could breathe just fine, he could be eating two corn dogs right now and still be sucking Daryl down.

His boy made the most arousing sound moaning and carding fingers through his hair and he tasted a drop of precum. He sucked harder splaying his tongue and pumping his mouth in shallow thrusts reminding himself not to go too fast or it would slip right from his plush mouth.

A salty dab hit his tongue and he blinked a cock still enveloped in his mouth awaiting a larger gush that never came. He pulled off and Daryl smiled. He knew then that he wanted Daryl permanently, his tiny bratwurst was all he needed.

It was unexpected being pumped by strong hands and he moaned out. “I'm not expecting a returned favor.”

Daryl smirked confidently. “I want to.”

Daryl stroked hard and fast cupping his balls before licking up his underside and lapping at his slit that released more precum than Negan was delivered. He leaned in kissing Daryl and was met with a greedy deep kiss that didn't halt as his shaft was firmly jerked. Daryl licked at a nipple and pulled it with his teeth and then a cute innocent looking face peered up at him as pads rubbed his head making him spurt out.

“Damn baby that was good. I want you to be mine. Let me have you and give Mr. Tiny a good time all the fucking time?”

Daryl's face fell at the nickname but Negan kissed him and held him tight.

“Well Daryl it is tiny so the name fits. Own it Daryl. Like you own all your shit and this isn't bad shit to own at all. This makes you you and I like you.”

Daryl grinned, happiness fulfilled. He found someone. Someone who loved all of him, who accepted his past and his little fudge sickle, every small inch of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not funny anymore, I’m resorting to just writing tiny dick porn and I like it!

Daryl knew it was their one year Anniversary though he doubted Negan did. Everything changed that day, he found someone who accepted him in every way. Blushing crimson he thought about could he really go through with his plan.

Dwight parked at The Sanctuary from their run together and saw Daryl bolt from the car. They didn’t talk much to begin with but today he was quieter than usual. Dwight shook his head as the image of Daryl’s tater tot filled his mind, it was surreal knowing Negan enjoyed the small member and yet Dwight occasionally went to bed jerking off to the memory of their witnessed sex. 

Daryl looked down at his bean pole and sighed at it’s hidden view. The surprise for Negan camouflaged his tiny burden and going commando he pulled on his nicest pair of jeans.

Negan sat at his desk typing his notes waiting for his man to come. Thinking of that tiny dick he moaned out in frustration at Daryl’s absence, he wanted to lick and suck at smallness, fill no girth in his mouth as Daryl moaned and withered while attempting to not move because that would make him slip out. Palming himself slowly he waited for Daryl’s return.

Daryl entered their room and bit his lip when Negan stood. The scent of his cologne he only wore on special occasions bled through the room and a flannel patterned shirt also a rarity stretched across his broad chest, black jeans clung to tall sturdy legs and when Negan rubbed across his stubbled chin his shirt rode up to reveal his hairy navel and his fashionable belt still in place. “Like what you see buttercup?”

Negan’s own breath tightened at Daryl’s simple white tee with nice blue jeans. The shirt left nothing to the imagination as it showed off Daryl’s barrel tummy that was firm but not toned. Negan wanted to touch each square inch of his glory.

“Happy Anniversary baby.” Negan cooed and pressed him against the door for a hot kiss, small moans escaped Daryl as he opened his mouth wider and Negan’s tongue glazed his gums and teeth and coaxed his tongue into Negan’s warm mouth. He opened his mouth wide and moaned into Negan’s when a finger rubbed at his nipple causing it to pebble.

Negan pulled his mouth away and palmed at Daryl’s jeans hoping that the tiniest cum gun ever could feel his touch. He figured he aimed right when Daryl cried out but it felt thicker than Daryl’s itty bitty member could ever be. He unzipped his jeans and gasped at his favorite color tied in a cute bow hiding the turtle shell beneath. “Oh shit Daryl.” Negan touched the red cut cloth and moaned out.

A drop of precum unseen to all in it’s amount leaked when Negan dropped to his knees and looked at a small bow that contained all. “What am I supposed to do with that?” Negan asked touching the bow he wasn’t quite ready to untie.

“Turn around baby.” At the command Daryl’s smallness hardened and Negan thumbed at his taint. Shuddering his cheeks were pried apart and Negan licked in. “Bend over darling.” Daryl did so and felt a wet tongue run up his hole then circle his pink rim. A finger slipped under his bow and grazed his doodle as he hole was breached. 

Wet plunges widened him out stretching him agonizingly slow. Half of Negan’s digit rubbed at his hot swelling flozzle before pulling away and digging into his hips. His hole was delved into further, his while circumference wet with spit and relished thoroughly. Negan pulled back and he puckered his rim at a hard kiss to his hole.   
“Damn baby Your ass taste better than Carolina honey.”

A piddly pool of precum seeped from his small slit at the praise and he turned to taste himself, to see if it was that good. Daryl moaned out at the sinful things Negan made him resort to realizing Negan’s mouth did taste better with him upon it. “Bed now.” Negan rasped out brokenly.

Daryl did so and spread out his legs revealing the small bow. Negan found his pinhole slit and grazed it while eyeing him hungrily. The bow was slowly untied and Negan hissed at the reveal of his lil swiss sword hard and erect.

Negan’s own erection leaked it’s abundance and Daryl looked on questiongly as his legs were pushed together and apart in succession hiding his dick and revealing it in a series of pushes. “Damn baby seeing your dick again and again gets me off.” Negans throbbing length dragged up his leg and Daryl moaned out. “I didn’t think you would our anniversary.” Daryl admitted.

“Oh baby I remember anything concerning you.” Negan kissed his neck and pumped his mini meat stick smearing his slick across his three inch dick.

“Negan fuck me.” At the beg Negan got their lube and coated his walls. Daryl hummed at Negan’s thick dick piercing his walls and pushing in to the hilt. Daryl’s smallness dispersed it’s tiny seepage as Negan rammed in his walls harder. “Damn your hot little cocktail!” Negan screamed out stroking it shallowly.

Negan’s monster cock fucked his walls good dragging and rubbing his prostate non stop. Dark mochas peered into his blueness kissing him slowly and hushed breaths ghosted upon his sweaty neck. “I love you.” Negan said with a hard pump at his prostate. Daryl exhaled shakily at a rough grip to his chin as Negan stared down at his. Hard thrusts dragged back and to and a finger touched his slit and ran down his tiny meatwad and Daryl moaned out coming hard on Negan’s working hand.

Negan blinked at the feel of a small dew drop and saw Daryl did indeed cum into his hand. A small dribble of white his evidence. Negan was glad he didn’t need glasses or he would miss seeing it yes siree.

The drop of cum was enough to make him shudder and he pulled back to see the tiny sausage that was all his. Plowing in deep and kissing into Daryl’s overaroused mouth was all it took to have him release a much bigger gust into Daryl’s needy puffy walls. 

Negan collapsed flaccid dick still embedded in creamy walls and sighed out at his lover. “Hmm baby I’m glad you don’t have beach sized lady nuts because your raisin nuts are just enough to get me off!” Daryl rolled his eyes at Negan’s stupid and non hurtful remarks used to it by now. “Love you too sugar.” Negan's next sweet kiss was just enough to remind him he was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
